The need for this invention arose from problems of high speed communication between register-modeled radio devices. Current register modeled radio communication devices communicate to each other using communication protocols including fixed length information packets. With advances in component technologies, radio communication devices can now use memory components in sizes not previously feasible for portable or mobile radio applications. In particular, Electronically Erasable Programmable Read Only Memories (EEPROM) and Flash memories, are now available in sizes where the operating system of a communication device may be stored. In devices where the radio is programmed using register modeled protocols, a significant amount of time is required using fixed length message protocols presently available. The time requirement is due to significant overhead that is needed with fixed length messaging as presently available. These fixed length messaging protocols are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,687,022 and 4,684,941. In order to substantially reduce the programming time of the radio, an improved register modeled system and a method of communication between the register modeled components, that would overcome the deficiencies of the prior art, is desired.